Matchmaker Madness!
by Mercury Guardian
Summary: Ami's friends have decided to play matchmaker. But who will it end up being? AmiTaiki or AmiZoicite... only two words can sum up this story. Poor Ami-chan!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is an Ami fanfic. The Starlights are back and so are the Generals. Worst of all Ami's closest friends have decided to play matchmaker. The inners and Seyia are trying to set her up with Taiki. Mamoru knows nothing of this and with the help of his generals (the senshi don't know they're back yet) he's trying to set her up with Zoicite. Can Ami really deal with two matchmaking enthusiasts? And who does she end up with in the end?

Gomen I know it starts out a little serious sounding. But you can bet with the inners involved and Mamoru trying his own hand at matchmaking this story won't stay that way for long. First chapter yes its serious all the way through. Second chapter though looks like its going to be very entertaining. Just read and find out. 

Matchmaker Madness! 

I couldn't help but sigh on my way to Rei's temple. We were going to have a study session but Usagi also wanted to tell everyone something. I really had no clue what the news was but she sounded very excited about it when she told us to meet at the temple during lunch today. Whatever it was I had a feeling it would prevent any of us from studying. Every study session was a struggle to help my friends get some work done. Even so they were fun. Of course this time everyone would actually be showing up since Usagi had something important to share with us all. Minako would never miss out on a chance to hear news, Makoto always showed up anyhow and Rei lived there so she was always there too. 

"Well Usagi did say it was important so maybe one day of non study won't hurt." I thought a loud. Then again I'd just make up for it later by studying anyhow. We haven't had to worry about any danger since Galaxia was defeated almost a year ago so I've had lots of time to catch up on my studying.  

A yawn escaped my mouth just as a furry creature landed on my left shoulder. "Hey Luna." I greeted after finishing my yawn. 

 "You ok?" She asked her voice filled with concern. 

 "Yeah why?" I was surprised that she'd say something like that. Of course I did have a couple extra things on my mind since she'd restored all of our memories of the moon kingdom but it wasn't anything to be worried over. 

 "You seem preoccupied lately that's all." She admitted. 

I had just finished coming up the steps of the temple. We'd be inside for the meeting soon. But first I had to say something to Luna before going in so the others wouldn't start worrying either. "Just trying to keep up with my studies." The lie came before I could stop it. Not that I wanted to lie to Luna but having her worry over something she couldn't do anything about wouldn't have done her any good. 

 "Well alright." She purred in my ear. 

I opened the door to see everyone look up at me. Minako, Makoto and Rei were all there but Usagi hadn't shown up yet as far as I could tell. "Isn't Usagi suppose to be here?" I asked the group. 

Minako nodded. "Yeah but she said she had to go get something before coming. We kind of thought you were her when you opened the door." She explained in her usual chirpy voice. 

 "You mean you don't even know what this news is?" I asked surprised to see Minako shaking her head. She was blond that was true and she really didn't do well in school but she was far from dumb. In fact if anyone knew about anything that was happening it was Aino Minako. She had a gossip system so widely spread she probably knew what the Queen of England had for breakfast every morning. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait for her to come then. In the meantime we can all get some studying done. We do have that math exam coming up next week." I warned closing the door behind me and taking my usual seat. Luna took this opportunity to jump off my shoulder and join Artimes under a nearby table. 

 "Ami.." I heard them all groan. 

 "Come on Ami you know theres no way we can study. Not without our leader Usagi!" Minako stated firmly. 

 "Besides we'll never be able to concentrate until we hear what this great news is." Added in Makoto.

I sighed in defeat. They weren't going to even try today. I knew this would happen. "Alright then but don't blame me when you end up cramming the night before for the test." I warned before taking out a book to read. 

They all looked at me with blank stares. I know they were even if I wasn't looking at them. They always did that when I said something about studying. It didn't last long though they went into a conversation about something else soon after that. 

Although I made myself appeared to be studying and I was trying to immerse myself in it to stop my mind from wandering it didn't work. I knew all these facts already and as interesting as I found them I still ended up thinking about the past. Again. 

Why I keep pulling myself into the past I don't know. Most of the memories were fairly happy but I kept thinking back to the last few days on the moon before Beryl attacked. Those memories were full of nothing but pain and heartache. 

 "Hello Earth to Ami. You Ok?" A voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Rei, the raven haired priestess of the temple in my face. 

 "Nani?" I asked politely. 

 "I said are you ok?" She asked again. 

I nodded. "Of course I'm ok what makes you ask?" 

 "You've been stareing at the same page of that book for over an hour. And Usagi got back nearly half an hour ago with some guests." Makoto spoke up. 

Backing away from Rei I took a look around the room. To notice three other familiar looking guys there. "Gomen I was just memorizing these equations." The excuse was feeble I'll admit especially since I wasn't holding a math book. None of my friends seemed to notice that though. Or if they did they weren't letting on to it. Just in case they really didn't notice though I quickly put the book away and put my attention to the three guys. The starlights hadn't changed since I last saw them. "So why is Seyia, Taiki and Yaten dressed up like that?" I asked half curious while also using it to change the subject.

I could have sworn Taiki had smiled when I said her name but if she did it was too brief for me to catch it. 

Either way it was Seyia who answered the question. "We figured we'd go back to being Idols since we're going to be staying on Earth. And since we're enrolling in Odango's school again people might freak out if they find out we're really girls." 

 "See I told you I had exciting news!" Usagi exclaimed. 

 "When do you start school?" Makoto asked while Minako was glaring at Usagi. Probably for being able to evade her information network with that bit of gossip. She'd make up for it though. By tomorrow morning the entire school would know about the Idols comeback. 

 "Monday." Yaten replied simply. 

I didn't follow the conversation after that. Every once in a while I'd nod my head acting interested or as if I were listening. After about another half hour the alarm on my watch went off. I shut it off and got up. "Ja minna." Then I was out the door. Not alone though Rei had followed me. 

She made sure the door closed behind her before speaking. "Ami whats wrong?" 

Darn it why was everyone asking me that question today? "Is something suppose to be wrong?" 

"Come on Ami I know somethings bothering you. Today you stared at the same page of your English textbook for almost an hour then you said you'd been memorizing equations after we caught you. Not to mention you didn't pay attention to anything that was going on. You can tell us Ami. We are your friends. If something is bugging you should let us know." 

I smiled cheerfully trying to show her there really wasn't anything wrong. "Rei I'm fine. There is no need for you to worry." 

Rei stared at me for a few seconds. I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Alright. Ja Ne Ami." She turned and walked back inside.

I paused wondering why she had decided to let it drop. It wasn't usually like her to do that. Something had to be up. What were they planning? Too bad I actually had to be somewhere so I didn't have the time to think about it. I'd find out sooner or later anyhow. Whether I liked it or not. 

******************

Rei walked back into the room. All heads turned to her each silently asking 'what happened?' "Nothing. She wouldn't tell me anything." Came the answer much to the dismay of the others. 

 "What are we going to do then?" Asked Makoto. 

Minako answered in an overly enthusiastic voice. "Its obvious isn't it?" Everyone gave her a blank look so she continued on. "First we follow her around and sooner or later we'll find out whats bugging her. Then we can fix it!" 

Taiki and Yaten stared at Minako in disbelief. She would really do this to her friend. "I'm not going to be a part of this." Yaten commented leaving right after.

 "I think she just needs to be left alone for a while. If she wants you to know the problem she'll tell you." Taiki responded then followed after Yaten. 

Seyia only grinned staying firmly in place. Once his fellow starlights had left the room he spoke. "Well that definitely got them to leave. Now we can start planning." 

Usagi nodded. "Ami and Taiki are so meant to be together." 

 "Too bad we had to get rid of Yaten too." Minako nearly whined. 

 "Yeah but you know he'd never go alone with any of our matchmaker schemes." Seyia winked. 

 "Well lets get this planned. We're going to have to be careful. This is Taiki and Ami we are talking about. They'll both kill us if they find out what we're up to." Rei warned.

The others nodded in agreement. 

********************

Walking out of the library I was glad I had promised to meet some other students to help them study. It got me away from my friends who would no doubt bug me until I told them the problem. Except the atmosphere in the library felt strange today. I could have sworn there was someone in there watching me. Maybe I just imagined it to try and stop my thoughts from straying to the past. 

 "Konnichiwa Ami-chan!" 

I looked up startled by the voice. "Oh hi Mamoru-kun." 

 "Do you have the time to talk?" He seemed serious so how could I say no. Actually I didn't say much of anything I just nodded and followed him to a bench in the park. 

 "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I couldn't help but feel curious. 

He stayed quiet for a few moments before answering me. "Actually its about you." 

I sat there a bit stunned. "I'm not quite sure I under-"

 "Don't play naïve Ami. Something has been bugging you for the past few days and don't say that's not true because I've seen you. Its like your somewhere else completely." Mamoru noted.

Why did he have to notice everything? "Well…I…. its nothing really…. I just.. just don't want to talk about it. That's all." I stuttered rather nervously. Though I really can't say why I was so nervous. The simple fact was I didn't want to talk about it. There was no problem other than the fact that everyone just wouldn't leave me alone. 

 "I can understand if you don't feel like talking about it. I wish you would at least tell me whats going on though. You can't really believe its nothing, can you?" Mamoru's gaze didn't waver once. He watched Ami the entire time. Somehow being able to pull off sounding completely serious but also laid back at the same time. 

 "Maybe… it might be something but its something I need to do on my own." To avoid any further questions he might ask I got up and left.

I didn't walk far though. Through the park and to a lake. I sat down near the waters edge. It was calm cool and quiet here. A nice place that always made me feel relaxed and helped me think when I was having problems. The problem I faced now though was much more complex than any I ever had before. Actually now that I think about it theres more than just one problem. 

First theres my past life. I wish Luna had just left that information alone. Giving us back our memories of the moon kingdom sent me through whole new spirals of emotions. Love, betrayal, pain, death…….I've felt emotions such as them before but for some reason reliving that lifetime felt so much worse than the more recent times. 

All of us had fallen for one of the Earth Princes generals. Who ended up betraying us in the end when they attacked the moon kingdom with Queen Beryl. Though now I wonder if I really ever did love Zoicite. If our love had been true shouldn't he have been able to fight the spell cast on him? 

Then there was my other problem. Taiki. The first time I had heard of the Three Lights I had fallen for the craze too. Though its not my usual thing for some reason when I saw that picture of Taiki I felt drawn to the idol. It was a shock to find out that he was really a she and Sailor Star Maker as well didn't lessen that any. Even so once I had gotten over that I still found myself attracted to her. 

 "Why?" I whispered into the wind. 

********************

A pair of emerald green eyes watched a blue haired girl study with some friends in the library. Soon the girl left and the watcher followed. He smiled when he saw her begin talking to Mamoru. Once she had gone he took her place on the bench beside the young man. "So?" He asked. 

 "Sorry Zoi. Never got around to asking her about you. It might be a touchy subject to bring up right now. She seems to be going through something." Mamoru answered. 

Zoicite nodded. "Its alright. Although I'd like to be able to talk to her again this has to be done slowly. I've hurt her enough already." 

"Well don't worry about it. She'll be ok it'll just take some time." Mamoru looked at his watch. "Come on we better get going or we'll be late meeting the other generals." 

********************

AN: So? What did you think? Please Review! The next chapter I promise will not be this serious sounding. In fact….. no can't say that it'll give to much away. Still please review! Tell me what you think, if you hate it, loved it, suggestions, who you think Ami should end up with, anything at all. I just want to hear what people have to think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I didn't think so many people would but I guess I was wrong. Seems most people prefer the Ami/Zoi pairing. I've read a lot of those fanfics. Many of them are really interesting. I'm also glad to see at least one person wanted Ami to end up with Taiki. I'm more with the indecisive group at the moment. I like both pairings. So I'm not even quite sure…… Well enough of my babble lets continue on with chapter two! (Hope you like it ^-^)

Matchmaker Madness

Chapter 2

"Moshi Moshi?" Usagi barely held the phone properly as she allowed in a yawn.

"You awake Usagi!" An all too chipper voice for this early in the morning answered.

"Minako…." Usagi groaned. "Why did you call me so early?"

"Cause we have to get to school before Ami today. If we don't all our plans will be ruined and we'll have to wait until tomorrow." 

Usagis eyes lit up at the explaination as she remembered what was so special about today. As if the 'on' button had been pressed Usagi was immediately awake and just as enthusiastic as Minako sounded. "Right I'll meet you there in five minutes." Hanging up the phone she began running around her room frantically to get ready. This was one thing she didn't want to miss out on.

***************

I walked along the streets to school. Only slightly aware of where I was headed. It was the same routine path I took everyday. It required only the movement of my legs to carry me there. 

Unlike this path I knew all too well. My mind seemed to take a more sporadic route. Staying on one topic for hardly more than an instant before it seemed to change its mind and jump to something completely different. I tried to fight with it. To keep it on school, the math exam we had coming up, anything from the erratic course it kept traveling along. It would flutter with what I wanted it to then suddenly it was enveloped in a past memory. A memory I would never really get to see as it would fly off to a completely different thought. It was like a little kid that had just learned how to run. Always trying to be everywhere at once. 

"Mizuno-san!! Watch Out!"

I heard the words of warning but it was still too late. Next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground, my black school bag some ways behind me and a light post in front of my eyes. I guess I wasn't as familiar with this street as I  had thought.

Feeling a bit dazed I slipped my hand over my forehead checking for a bump. Footsteps came rushing up behind me along with a familiar voice asking, "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah….fine." I mumbled getting up slowly.

*****************

"So your saying if we can just get the two of them to meet everything will work out fine?" Kunzite asked skeptically. 

Jadeite and Nephrite nodded while Mamoru shook his head not believing they could come up with a plan that had so many obvious flaws in it. Zoisite had left only ten minutes before and they were already discussing what was referred to as 'Zoisite's problem.'

"That won't work." Mamoru stated.

"Why not?" Jadeite asked. It seemed like a perfectly good plan to him.

"First of all you know Zoi will never go through with it." Malachite answered.

"Zoi? I thought you quite calling him that. Or do you really have a thing for him?" Teased Nephrite.

Malachite glared back at him. Words were unnecessary for him to express how he felt about that topic.

"Woah touchie." Nephrite put his hands up defensively.

"And I'm sure Ami would never go through with it either." Mamoru cut in wanting to prevent a fight that would surely break out between the two generals.

Jadeite nodded finally understanding. "They wouldn't have to know though. Besides they're going to have to meet sooner or later. Or were you planning on keeping us a secret from the senshi forever?" All the generals turned towards Mamoru waiting for his answer.

"Of course not." He responded quickly. "Its just this has to be handled carefully. I'm sure you don't want them trying to kill you off." He pointed out. The generals in the room nodded and he continued. "I was planning on telling Usagi first. Today after she gets out of school. She is more likely to accept you. Then we'll tell the others."

"Well Ami's always been understanding. We could still try and get them together couldn't we?" Asked Jadeite.

"Well…. I suppose so." Mamoru answered

"Good I have a plan." Nephrite said.

"But your plans never work out." Jadeite complained.

"And yours do?" Nephrite asked angrily.

"We're going to be following my plan." Mamoru intervened again trying to prevent a fight. He didn't remember them acting as such during the time of the silver millennium but then again that was over a thousand years ago. 

******************

Rei made her way into the private girls school she attended. She wished she went to Jubban High with the rest of her friends. At least then she'd be able to help out with the plan they'd spent all weekend coming up with. She sat down at her usual desk and proceeded to stare at the clock. Once lunch time came she would sneak over to Usagi's school and be able to do her part. It was such a flawless pan. Ami would be proud. That is if it wasn't happening to her and she knew about it.

*******************

Outside Jubban High School four people met. Usagi was the last to arrive but she was there on time surprisingly enough. 

"Ok everyone knows the plan right?" Minako asked.

Seyia, Makoto and Usagi nodded in response. 

"Good then lets get to it."

They each split their separate ways did what they had to do then regrouped about fifteen minutes later. 

"Hey isn't Ami usually here by now?" Makoto asked scanning the schoolyard for their blue haired friend.

Usagi looked at her watch. "Yeah. You don't think shes sick today do you?" 

"She better not be sick today. She has a date with destiny she isn't allowed to be sick." Minako declared.

Seyia looked around too but for a different person. He knew Yaten was in the classroom by now but he hadn't seen Taiki yet today. 

********************

"Are you sure your alright Mizuno-san?" 

"Taiki that's the fifth time you've asked. How many times do I have to assure you I'm fine." I asked wondering if he would actually say something else.

"Gomen." He kind of looked like he was laughing at me. Or was that my imagination? "Its just you're the last person I'd expect to walk into a light post."

Ok so even if he wasn't laughing at me I guess seeing anyone walk into a light post would be a little funny. I was even smiling a little at the situation. "Point taken." 

We continued to walk to school without saying anything else. My mind became too self conscious after the 'light post incident' to go back to its insane wanderings. That suited me just fine. I didn't need to run into anything else this morning. And although I'd probably never admit it to anyone I liked being distracted from the problem, even if it was just for a short while.

Even though we were both quiet I actually enjoyed walking to school with Taiki. It wasn't often someone I knew was up this early to walk with. There was also something…… something about her that made me feel comfortable. Perhaps that was why I'd been able to say my opinions so easily when talking to her.

Just as the school was in sight I decided to break the silence. "Didn't Seyia and Yaten come with you?"

Taiki frowned. "No actually they were gone when I got up this morning."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." 

"Its not that. Yaten being up early can be normal but Seyia…." Taiki's voice trailed off. 

I giggled at the suspiciousness of his words. We had just entered the school courtyard and I pointed a head of us. "He's over there with….. is that Usagi and Minako?" I asked surprised.

"Looks like it." Taiki answered.

*****************

Zoisite walked down the aisles of bookshelves in the library. As he went he ran his hand over the books. He knew Ami came here often. She hung out at the moon library a lot too. It was funny how habits seemed to stay with people, even over hundreds of years.  

It had been a strange day when the two of them had met for the first time. As he remembered the Mercurian princess hadn't been all that thrilled with his presence.

She was sitting at a table in the Moon's library when he walked in with his arms full of odds and ends. It was late at night. No one should have been there. Who, other than himself, would be crazy enough to stay in a library all night? 

Zoisite stared at the girl. He couldn't believe his plans had been ruined just because of some blue haired girl that decided to stay up late reading. Well he'd have to try again later. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet so he began to slowly turn around to sneak back out. While trying to be so careful a metal bucket fell from his hands. It landed on the library's polished floor breaking the silence with its loud clatter.

He froze in place certain she had heard him. Several seconds passed but they were only filled with more silence. Cautiously he looked over at the blue haired girl wondering why she hadn't sounded the alarm or something. He received nothing of the sort from her. Actually she didn't even glance at him. Zoisite stared at her unbelievingly as she turned another page. Seeing this person was completely oblivious to anything but the book they were reading he decided to continue on with what he had originally come there to do.

The next morning he told Jediae that there was a book in the library he wanted to show him. Zoisite had gone through this plan in his mind several times. Nothing could go wrong. He specifically made sure it had been set up so only Jadeite would get hit by it. This little practical joke he'd planned out was the perfect way for getting back at Jadeite for pushing him into the ice cold water in the artic before they'd come to the Moon. 

Only there was a problem. No matter how many times he prompted him he couldn't seem to get Jadeite to pick up the one book that would set it off. Sure it was a book that was hardly read by anyone but that was the point. If he had chosen a popular book someone else would have been hit by the prank. Except now the person he wanted to pick it up wouldn't.

A few minutes later the Princess of Mercury came into the library. She scanned the bookshelves until she came behind the two generals. "Excuse me sir?" She spoke just above a whisper. "Could you move for just a moment?" Jadeite looked at her, nodded and moved over a couple of feet. Zoisite complied as well. The blue haired girl stepped forward closer to the bookshelf. Her eyes scanned over the books again until she spotted the one she was looking for. It was nearly out of her reach but she was able to get the green covered book by standing on the tips of her toes. 

"No not that bo—" Zoisite tried to stop her but it was too late.

Seemingly out of no where a bucket appeared and water poured all over the girl. Soaking wet she turned towards Zoisite with a look of anger in her eyes. "Sir, I believe this belongs to you." Her voice was disturbingly calm and even as she pressed the book into his hands before leaving the library.

Later that afternoon the four generals and their Prince stood in front of Queen Serenity. 

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom." Queen Serenity greeted.

"We were glad to accept the invitation you sent us." The Prince of Earth responded going down to one knee. The generals followed suit behind him.

Queen Serenity smiled. "Please rise, after the introductions I hope we can dismiss the use of formalities." She was a king ruler, who disliked the use of formalities in the court when everyone actually knew each other. Her hair was a lavender color done up in two buns, one on either side of her head. From the buns they ran down each side of her body and nearly touched the ground. 

Prince Endymion nodded and stood with his generals. "As you wish Queen Serenity."

"First my daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon." A girl with blonde hair done up in the same style as her mothers, walked into the room. She came and stood next to her mother. "The leader of my daughters inner court, Princess Minako of Venus." Another girl appeared in the room and stood beside the moon princess. She looked almost exactly like Princess Serenity except her hair was left loose only kept from getting in her face by a bow. She smiled at the all. "Princess Makoto of Jupiter." A tall brunette walked in and stood next to the two blonde princesses. Her hair kept up in a ponytail, her green eyes glanced over at the generals. "Princess Rei of Mars." The next girl to walk out had long black hair with purple highlights, her eyes were a deep violet. She paid no attention to the generals at all but took her place beside the others. "And finally Princess Ami of Mercury." A girl with short blue hair appeared in the room. Her blue eyes kept to the floor until she was with the others. Ami only looked up at the generals as they were being introduced.

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth. It's a pleasure to meet you all." His eyes drifted on the moon princess for a moment before he continued. "The leader of my generals, General Kunzite." A platinum haired man bowed as his name was called out. "General Nephrite." A man with long wavy brown hair also bowed. "General Jadeite." A blonde haired man bowed in response. "General Zoisite." Another man with long blonde hair kept in a loose ponytail. He looked over at Princess Ami and saw the cautious glance she gave him.

After what happened that morning he figured she was probably still mad at him. It would be best to stay as far away from her as possible. He doubted any amount of apologizing would excuse him from the little prank. 

"Why not have Princess Ami and General Zoisite work on that problem together. I've heard of Princess Ami's intelligence. I'm sure she and our tactition would be able to come up with something." Jadeite's words broke through Zoisites thoughts but before he could say anything Queen Serenity spoke.

"That's an excellent idea." She had agreed. 

Zoisite looked at the floor. He was doomed. Jadeite had just sent him to his doom. And he would pay for setting him up like that. Oh yes he would pay. He would find a way. Perhaps when they got back to Earth a squirrel would end up in his comrades pants.

Zoisite came out of the memory smiling as he left the present day library. Yes he remembered the squirrel incident that came only two weeks later. And it was worth seeing Jadiate running around the castle with his pants half on screaming because something had bitten him and whatever it was was still in the pant leg.

********************************************

Seeing Usagi and Minako was somewhat….. startling this early in the morning. Though not quite as much when they spotted Taiki and I walking towards them. They both wore huge grins as if plotting something oments before. Of course this was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. This was after all Usagi and Minako. They probably came early to greet the Three Lights.

I stopped walking when I reached Usagi. "Don't stay here too long or you will be late." I warned then headed into the school.

I hurried to the shoebox to exchange my shoes for slippers. Before I opened it though I glanced back certain someone was watching me. "Usagi?" I asked certain I had seen her. When no response came I turned back and opened my shoebox. A piece of paper fluttered out. Picking it up I found it was an advertisement for a dance happening later this week. Not thinking much of it I placed it in my bookbag, switched my shoes for slippers and headed into the classroom.

The rest of the day was extremely strange. I watched Seyia and Usagi pass notes in the morning classes. Not that I found it unusual but I'm certain Usagi kept looking my way with each new note she received. 

At lunch rei enthusiastically talked about a dance happening this week. For some reason that sounded familiar I can't remember why. The others were just as excited about the idea though. I guess I'll be going to if they all do. Maybe it'll be fun. 

I had to go to a computer club meeting that afternoon. I've never wanted to skip out on something before but I had so many things to think about. I still went to the club though. Taiki also belongs to the computer club. If I didn't go and he happened to ask my friends why I wasn't there then they would also know I had skipped out on it and would ask me about it. 

It wasn't until school got out that I was finally able to get some time to be alone. Normally we all got together after school for study buddies or more often then not, just to hang out. The daily get together was cancelled due to the fact everyone was busy. Makoto had a martial arts lesson, Minako was going shopping, Mamoru drove by and picked up Usagi (Seyia seemed pretty steamed), and Rei didn't even come by to see us after school. 

I walked home quickly. Tryint to walk as fast as possible without actually running is not easy. Except it does take a lot of concentration s I didn't run into anything. Stepping inside the penthouse, where my mother and I lived, I closed the door and felt relieved to hear the clicking sound of the lock as I turned it. 

It was quiet and dark inside. My mom was undoubtedly working. So I was left alond. I went to my room, not bothering to turn on any of the lights. I plced my bookbag by the door then lied down on the bed and stared up at the celing.

Alone….. I always feel as if I'm alone…. But I never used to be. The moon kingdom was a different time and… I had Zoisite.

A sigh escaped my mouth. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that though. Why do I worry over it? Zoisite isn't around anymore. Maybe its time to stop thinking about the past. He isn't around anymore….. we killed him just as we did the other generals….. we killed them….. was that why I felt so confused? I should stop thinking about the past. It really doesn't matter anymore. How I felt then, how I feel a now….. why should it matter when he isn't around….. I shouldn't have to worry about it so much……..

AN: So what did everyone think? Theres a couple of things I want to say here. First, the part about the generals all being killed by the senshi is taken from the manga not the anime. I'm not really basing this directly on the anime or the manga. Its more a combination of both. And second I know there hasn't been a whole lot of matchmaking yet. Most of that will take place in the next chapter. I just had to set up everything in this chapter. Also since this chapter focused a lot on Zoisite, to be fair, the next chapter will probably focus a lot more on Taiki. Alright I think that was everything. So everyone please review! I want to hear your opinions. Do you think Ami should end up with Taiki? Or Zoisite? What did you think of Ami and Zoi's first meeting in the library? Anything at all. 

I'll try to get the next chapter up a little quicker than this one. I actually had this one done for a while but couldn't seem to find the time to type it up. 

Oh wait. I remember the other thing I wanted to mention. I know I call them generals, and some people are really picky about this, but they are really called 

Shitennou. Except that translates into four kings and for me to say 'one of the shitennou' all the time is nuts. So I write general. Also I know I'm writing about the starlights as if they are guys, by putting 'he' in the context when I talk about them. I'm doing this because they are in male form right now on Earth so it might be confusing to some people if I write 'she'. There I think that covers all explanations. Except for maybe why I don't do a disclaimer about not owning Sailor Moon. Though I don't really know why anyone would think I own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. 

~guardianmercury~


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everyone! I do have one thing to amend though. I like the Japanese names far better than the English ones but when I was typing up the last chapter I don't think I was all there. I used Malachite when it should have been Kunzite. Thanks for picking that up Shawna. Strange she was the only one to point it out to me and she doesn't even know the series all that well. Oh well. Anyways time to get going on the next chapter. I'm glad I was able to get this done just in time for Christmas. This chapter did not go as planned. I had it all planned out but when I wrote it up everything changed. So now there are plot twists that are going to be coming and things that weren't in the works before. Oh well I think its better this way. 

Match Maker Madness!

Chapter Three

I blinked once. Twice. Where was I? This place it looked familiar. The Earth hung up in the sky….but what was it doing up there? I stood by a beautiful lake. I turned around to see a large building far in the distance. It looked like it could be a palace of some sort. I looked back out over the water. "Wait I remember this place." My voice echoed softly across the lake. I was on the moon. "But why am I here?"

"You know why…." a voice whispered back. It had come from the lake. 

"Who are you?" I called.

"I'm you…." it whispered back.

"But…." my voice trailed off as words began to fail me. Out on the lake I could make out a figure walking towards me. They were just coming in view. I could almost make them out….it was…..it was….me? But no, it wasn't me. Not present day me. It was who I had been in the silver millennium. "Why?" I finally managed to say.

"You come here now for the same reasons you visited this lake when you lived on the moon. You've even found a lake on Earth you often visit that's much like this one," She told me. She wore a blue dress…one that had been my favorites when I lived that life on the moon. 

I knew why I went to this lake and the one on Earth. The water always soothed me when I was troubled by something. It helped calm me when I was confused so I could think. "But I'm not confused. I'm no longer troubled. Why am I here?" I literally argued with myself.

"That's not true. You still wonder about Zoicite. You doubt your past feelings for him. You wonder if he really cared for you. You feel guilty for his death in your present time. How can these things not trouble you?" my past self asked. 

"He is dead. What should it matter how I used to feel about him?" I argued again.

"Alive or not how you feel will always matter," she countered.

"How I felt about him no longer matters. He is no longer around and even if he was what force says I have to care about him now? That was a past life. It should have no effect on me now. I might be a senshi and a princess reincarnated from the silver millennium and I take my duties seriously but I won't have that determine the flow of my life," I nearly yelled. Arguing with myself was beginning to frustrate me.

"Only your heart can tell you what to do….." was the whispered answer as she disappeared and then I was left alone again.

I came up closer to the lake and peered down at it. It was the same as I remembered it. That's probably all it was….. a memory inside a dream. Curiously I bent down and my hand went forward to touch it. The tips of my fingers touched its surface. I didn't force them any deeper. The water was cold.

************************************************************

I awoke slowly…what was making that noise? My hand moved to my head in some feeble attempt to stop the pounding headache I was feeling. I quickly pulled my hand back when it felt unusually cold and wet? I stared at it. My fingers were wet? But it had only been a dream. Then I heard that noise again. I grabbed for the annoying object causing the racket, my communicator. I had fallen asleep on my bed with my school uniform on and it was still in the pocket. "Yes?" I asked.

"Ami? Good. Can you come to Rei's temple?" Usagi's voice came through the communicator.

"Yeah sure," I answered taking a look at a nearby clock. I had only been asleep for a couple of hours. It was still only early evening. I must have really been tired. "Is this an emergency? Why did you use the communicator?" I asked. The communicators were only used for senshi business. I know Usagi had the habit of using it as it was more convenient then calling us all individually. Not to mention it was also a lot less expensive then buying a cell phone.

"No emergency. Just well….you kind of need to be here to believe it. And I tried to phone you but no one picked up," she answered.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." I said and shut the thing off. At least there wasn't any new threat. I slid off the bed slowly. It wasn't anything to worry about. I'd get there after I woke up a bit more.

**************************************************************

 Usagi put away her communicator and looked to the others in the room. "Ami said she'd be here soon, and Makoto might take a bit she just finished her martial arts lesson." 

They were all at the temple. Mamoru had picked Usagi up right after her classes got out and they talked about the generals. She had talked to Rei through the communicator and it was agreed upon to meet at the temple. 

So now they were all there with the exception of Makoto and Ami. Usagi sat beside Mamoru, the generals kept to themselves in one corner, Minako was on the phone away from the others and Rei….. she nearly killed Jediate when she saw him and the other generals show up. Even though she knew they were no longer evil. After she was unsuccessful in her attempts (the others wouldn't let her hurt him) she stormed out of the room to make tea. 

While Usagi was on the communicator Minako had a much more important mission on the phone. "Seyia? Good. Taiki and Yaten aren't around are they? We need to talk about the… thing."

"Whats wrong? She didn't find out did she?" The voice on the other end asked.

"No we just have a small problem," Minako answered in a whisper.

"Well if she didn't find out whats the problem?" Seyia asked.

"You know we told you about how we lived in the silver millennium right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well Ami and the rest of us were in love with these guys we knew. They were protectors of the Earth Prince."

"And this is a problem because…?"

Minako took a deep breath. She spoke quickly in her whispered voice. "Wellyouseetheyweresentforwardintimewhenwewerebuttheywereevilandwekilledthemoffbutthey'rebackagainnowandtheyaren'tevilanymoreandwellifAmiisstillinlovewiththeguyshewasinlovewithatleastIthinkshelovedhimbackthenshedidn'treallytalkaboutitthenhowdowegetherandTaikitogether?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone as Seyia ran the sentence through his head at a slower pace so he could understand it. "Does Ami know he's back yet?"

"No…" Minako looked back over her shoulder. Kunzite was coming over. Oh great she was going to get caught. "No I don't have that magazine yet you'll have to lend it to me. Well I have to go now I'm glad I was able to talk with you. Thanks for telling me that homework assignment I wasn't sure if we had to do that question or not," she spoke quickly and hung up the phone. She pretended to jump when Kunzite did reach her. "Oh hi Kunzite…." 

He gave her a quizzical look. A thousand years and she certainly hadn't changed a bit. 

**********************************************************

Seyia stared at the phone completely confused. "Ummm… yeah sure." He answered even though she had hung up nearly a minute ago and placed his own phone on the receiver. 

Taiki came into the room glancing at Seyia as he went towards the door. He placed on his shoes then looked at Seyia. "Do we need anything? I'll pick it up while I'm out."

"I don't think so. Hey Taiki I told you about whats happening this Friday right?" Seyia asked with a grin.

"No…."

"Oh well you know Usagi and her friends are going to this dance and I told her we'd all be there." The response was simple now if only Taiki would go along with it.

"Are they all going?" The violet eyed idol asked.

"All of them. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami.." Seyia stressed the last name.

"Well since you already volunteered us to go I guess I will have to as well. Have you told Yaten yet?"

"Not yet… I was just kind of planning on dragging Yaten along with us." 

Taiki nodded then left through the door. He needed to walk around for a bit and get some fresh air.

The coolness of the evening air blew Taiki's long brown ponytail back gently. It was strangely warm in Tokyo for this time of year. After all there were only a few days left until December and yet not a flake of snow graced the ground. It wasn't even cold enough out to require a jacket. 

He walked down the streets until he was only a few blocks from the Hikawa Shrine. There was nothing really there, just a wall which he leaned on. That was all he wanted really. A quiet place outside to think.

There was much to think of. Things Princess Kakyuu had said before telling them to leave for Earth, and the real reason they'd come back to this planet. And then… then there was the personal reason for wanting to come back. He wanted to talk to her…. to tell her… but she seemed so…. so preoccupied by something. Could it be she knew of the possible danger that traveled towards the Earth even at this moment? Maybe….maybe he should talk with her. They should be prepared as well or at least warned…. but then that would go against their princess' orders. 

"We're here!" Star Fighter called as she ran into the gardens with Star Maker and Star Healer following behind. The gardens and the palace along with a few small villages were all that had been rebuilt in the one year. Other construction plans to rebuild the other major cities and places around the planet were just getting started. It would take many years to bring Kinmoku back to its original glory.

Princess Kakyuu stood by some flowers but her face was turned up to the night sky. "You must go to Earth."

"What for?" Star Healer asked not relishing the idea of being in contact with humans again.

"A negative force is heading there," Princess Kakyuu turned to face the three leather clad soldiers of Kinmoku, "Its incredibly strong. Possibly more so then Galaxia."

"Is it wise to travel there? Your needed here to oversee the planets reconstruction." Star Maker was quick to point out.

"I won't be going."

"But we can't leave you here unprotected!" protested Star Healer.

A brief smile came over Kakyuu's face. "There is no present danger here and I can defend myself if need be. Those on Earth however will need your help," she calmly explained, "Except you cannot tell the Earth senshi of the coming danger.

The three starlights looked at their princess in shock. Until Star Fighter seemed to find her voice, "We… can't tell them?"

Princess Kakyuu shook her head sadly, "No you cannot," she spoke no further. An explanation was not going to be given and there was no time for arguing. The three senshi of Kinmoku turned, leaving to prepare for their departure.

*******************************************************

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was a mess with my short hair all ruffled, dark circles under the eyes, and my school uniform wrinkled from falling asleep in it. Well I told the girls I would be there soon so I pulled a brush through my hair in an attempt to neaten it before leaving. If they questioned my appearance I could just say I've been staying up too late studying the last few days. They would believe that. Though I just hoped they wouldn't ask.

My feet seemed to drag as I walked along on my way to the meeting. Once in a while I'd stop altogether and look up the sky. It was a clear night, the star bright and the moon full. Now if only it would snow.

"Whatcha doing Ami-chan?" someone asked from beside me.

I jumped. Looking to my left I saw Makoto smiling. "Just wishing it would snow," I answered truthfully. 

She nodded in response then began to walk. I followed after her. "You know the meeting probably isn't al that important."

I blinked, feeling a little confused by the statement. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing," she answered. "Hey Taiki-san!" she called out and ran ahead.

I kept my slow pace watching Makoto run to a tall figure leaning against a wall. What was with Mako-chan today? She sounded like she didn't want me to go to the meeting. I didn't look that bad, did I? She was right though. It couldn't be all that important. Maybe I should just skip out on it for once. 

"Hey Ami hurry up!" Makoto waved at me.

"I'm coming!" I called shaking the previous thoughts from my mind. 

"So you see," Makoto spoke to Taiki when I caught up with her. She glanced in my direction then looked back at Taiki, "she really shouldn't go."

Taiki glanced my way then back to Makoto. "Kino-san I can't force her not to go."

I wanted to interrupt them, to find out who they were talking about. Obviously I had missed out on the beginning of the conversation and had missed the important details to understanding what they spoke of. Though my curiosity was now piqued I pushed it back and politely stayed quiet. If I listened long enough I might just be able to figure it out on my own.

"Ok but what if she really doesn't want to or doesn't have to but does anyway? Would you at least try to persuade her not to go?" Makoto tried again.

"I would have to know this was certain first." Taiki countered. Still unsure of what or who they were talking about it was definitely interesting to listen to. At least until Makoto turned to me.

"Do you want to go to tonight's meeting?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question I didn't have time to think why she was asking or what it really had to do with anything. "No not really," just as the words left me I understood the mistake. Quickly I tried to cover it up with even more words, "I should go though. I know you said it wasn't important Mako-chan but I should go anyways," I watched for a reaction wondering if speaking again really had been the best way to stamp out what had been said before.

"Well?" Makoto turned back to Taiki. Getting no response she turned back to me. "Ami you aren't going to the meeting/"

"I'm not?" I was confused by this whole thing. Why was Makoto ordering me around lis she was my mother? 

"That's right. If I find you even setting one foot n the temple grounds your going to be in for it," it was an order.

"Why?" my voice came out in a whisper.

"For Kami's sake Ami-chan. Have you looked in a mirror? Those circles under your eyes say you haven't slept n a while. And you only don't sleep when you are under stress. So I'm ordering you not to go to this meeting!" the explanation seemed logical enough but Mako-chan wasn't done yet. "You will either go out and have fun to.. to de-stress yourself or go get some sleep."

Before I could answer Makoto had turned on her heel and went running down the street. So instead I turned to the only other person around. "So Taiki-san what brings you out this evening?"

**********************************************************

Makoto walked the rest of the way to the temple with a smile on her face. She had accomplished two things the other girls would be proud of. Actually getting Ami to skip something and most likely get her to spend some time with Taiki. Really she had thought about inviting the idol to the meeting but didn't think the offer would have been accepted. That meant trying to get Ami to skip the meeting. She was going for the 'get them to think its their idea' plan but it wasn't working. So instead she literally had to order her blue haired friend not to come. The meeting couldn't be all that important anyways. Ami wouldn't miss a thing but to make it up to her she would have to bake some cookies or something.

The temples many steps and wonderfully serene surroundings were lost on the tall girl as she quickly made her way to the sliding paper front door. By the sounds of things everyone else was already there. "Hey minna!" she shouted sliding the door open. "You won't believe what I…" her forest green eyes narrowed at the four men they'd spotted in the far corner of the room. One just a little from the group talking with Minako. The anger was evident in her face. At that moment everyone in the room had gone quiet and looked at Makoto standing in the doorway. She stared at them ready to kill the first one that moved.

"Konni-" Nephrite had been the first one to try and break the silence. A bad idea on his part. The second his mouth moved to form the greeting, Makoto leapt at him with the semblance of a charging bull. 

AN: So what did everyone think? Review, criticize, flame, praise, give your opinion and ideas. I like to hear anything. Or email me. 

BTW I didn't really mean to end it here but when I started adding in other things it came out this way. I know it seems slow but at least it isn't dull. 

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!

~guardianmercury~


	4. Chapter 4

Matchmaker Madness!

Chapter Four

The lock of the door opened with a soft click. Turning the doorknob, I placed a small amount of my weight forward with my arm, opening the door and walking in. Light footsteps followed in behind me, the door closing behind after both of us had entered.

            I turned around, smiling at the tall dark figure hidden within the shadows. Though I doubt very much she could see my smile as both of us had failed to try turning on any of the lights yet.

            Or should I say he? Even though the very plain fact that Taiki was female stood within my mind, I often wondered if she was posing as a male idol if I should keep relating to her as he. Not because I wished her to be so, or thought of her as a man but what if I continued to think that way and let it slip up in public? To let it slip that one of the famous, popular, hunted down by girls of all ages idols was in reality not a male of the human species but in fact a woman. No, that would not go over well.

            Finally after several seconds my hand moved and a light was turned on. The world of my home was no longer cast in the pale blue shades of moonlight that streamed in through the windows, but now it was one of various different shades of color.

            "You are sure this is alright?" The brown haired Taiki Kou asked.

            I nodded fervently in reply, "Don't worry Taiki-san it's perfectly fine," I reassured. Though I know my mother would not agree, but what was I to do? I did not want to go out in a public place like the mess I was, but neither did I wish to go home to the emptiness of the penthouse alone. My mother wouldn't be home until early morning anyways. That was hours away, she needn't know of Taiki's visit. 

            My guest and I took off our shoes, though it's custom to wear slippers inside, we both walked deeper within my home in sock feet. I was silent as I slid across the kitchen floor, getting two mugs from the cupboard. Strange how nice the quiet of the penthouse was when there was another with you. Though I smiled at the warm thought of having company I kept quiet and silently went about my mission of making hot cocoa.

************************************************************************

A fist slammed hard into the stunned Nephrites eye. He was already on the ground with the first punch, shocked, stunned and unable to move away from the person striking him.

            Another fist came down ready to hit him in the jaw but was stopped midway. 

            "Mako-chan, please stop!" Usagi cried tugging at the waist of her enraged friend in a futile attempt to pull her off Nephrite.

            Mamoru held Makoto's hand back from striking the general again, as Minako tried to help Usagi pull their friend away.

            Kunzite, Zoicite and Jadeite were trying to pull their baffled comrade out from under his past love.

            This was how Rei found the bunch of them when she came in with a tray of tea and muffins. The raven haired priestess quietly set the tray upon a table then shouted loudly. "If Mako-chan gets to hit them, I want a chance too!"

            That's when everyone froze, turning to stare at Rei. Sure she tried to attack Jediate earlier and often beat on Yuiichiro (check the spelling on this name) but they had thought she would just jump in and help Makoto. Not complain about not being allowed. 

            "What?" she asked, "Its only fair."

            "Look maybe everyone should calm down and take a seat," Mamoru suggested. "Then everything can be explained."

************************************************************************

I placed one mug of steaming hot cocoa near Taiki on the coffee table in the living room. My own mug was kept enclosed by both of my hands.

            "So how is Kinomoku doing?" I asked taking a seat on the cream colored couch across from Taiki.

            "Well, the palace and a few of the smaller villages have been rebuilt. When we left plans for reconstruction of the larger cities was underway," he answered taking his own mug within his hands. Violet colored eyes looking down at the warm liquid it held.

            I nodded, glad to hear things were going ok for the planet. I understood what kind of destruction there could be. The moon had been like that as well, I remembered vividly the attack, the violent destruction, and even the last image of how it all looked before my life came to its end. "How about life for you now on Earth?" Though the question I really wanted to ask was what they were really doing on Earth. It as a long way from Kinomoku and though I believed Seyia was sincere about saying they were here just for a visit when we first saw them at the temple, I couldn't help but think there had to be another reason. 

            "Fine I suppose. Though that project we were given in biology class has given me some trouble. I'm uncertain if I'll have time to do it on my own, but to acquire a partner who wouldn't be an overenthusiastic fan now….." his voice trailed off then he took a drink of his hot cocoa.

            "I could be… your bio partner…" I murmured quietly not brave enough to really say the words too loud. I was sure he hadn't heard me, but then he looked up. More words seemed to instantly spill out of my mouth to form some sort of excuse for my sudden offer, "I was going to do the work on my own but I'm finding it difficult and….." my voice just trailed off.

            "I though Kino-san was your partner," it was a statement though his tone of voice made it sound like a question.

            Slowly I nodded. Normally Usagi and Minako paired together for everything so did Makoto and I but then… "I was with Mako-chan but a day or two ago she got asked by a guy in our class that she has a crush on. She wasn't going to go with him but I told her I didn't mind. I thought I could do it all on my own but even I'm finding all that work to be a little much."

            "Its due by the end of this week so we're going to need to start on it tomorrow. After school at the library ok with you?" he asked me, and then finished off his cocoa.

            I nodded somewhat stunned, "yeah… that's fine."

            He smiled, glancing at his watch, "I need to get going we have a 'The Three Lights reunite concert to practice for. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

            Taiki stood from the couch and I followed him to the door, watching until he was out of sight. Slowly I closed the door then walked back to the living room. 

            For a moment I just stood there in the middle of the room, allowing my brain to register what had just happened a few moments before. When it finally seemed to seep in I panicked! "Why did I just do that?" I asked myself over and over. If the girls found out…. no they wouldn't think it was a date would they? Who am I kidding of course they would! 

            I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. An idea came to mind. They didn't have to find out. Quickly I grabbed my senshi communicator, pushing the button that would get me Makoto only. She would probably be the only one not to immediately question me. "Mako-chan?"

            Her face came up on the small circular screen, "Something wrong, Ami-chan?"

            "No I just wanted everyone to know that I won't be able to make tomorrow's meeting after school. I'm really busy then," I explained. Other voices filtered through. Not just those of my friends but… were those male voices too? "What's going on over there?"

            "Oh nothing you need to worry about Ami-chan. Ok I'll tell the others about tomorrow. See you at school," She spoke quickly then the communicator shut off.

            I didn't stop to contemplate the other voices that had come over the communicator. I had to get ready for tomorrow! We were going to need to know what books to look for and maybe some internet sites for recent sources as well. I couldn't look unprepared!

            I ran from the living room to my room. I had to get started right away!

************************************************************************

Makoto put her communicator away. She was standing a small ways off from the others in the room. When her communicator went off she knew it could only be their blue haired friend and she didn't want Ami to hear what was going on. There was no doubt the girl would come over if she did and they didn't need her seeing the shitennou now. They had no clue how the shy quiet girl of their group would react. No that was the problem. Makoto knew Ami would try not to react with everyone around, keeping whatever feelings she had to herself. 

            She made her way back to where everyone was sitting, drinking tea. Except Nephrite who had an ice pack held up to his eye. Makoto grinned with satisfaction at having connected with at least one good hit. "That was Ami-chan. She won't be coming tonight and she's not coming to tomorrow's meeting either."

            Zoicite was the first to reply, "Why?"

            "She had a date tonight and though she really didn't say I think she has a study date tomorrow," Makoto was quick to reply.

            "Really?" Minako whispered to Makoto.

            The brunette whispered back to the blonde, "I'll explain after they leave."

            Jadeite just howled in laughter at the jealous look on Zoicite's face. Nephrite smirked, while Kunzite's face seemed unchanged yet the side of his mouth might have slightly been tugging upwards in amusement.

            "Ami on a date?" Usagi repeated puzzled. Ami hadn't told her of any date and none of them had had the chance to really hook her up with Taiki…… so what was Mako-chan talking about?

            "It doesn't matter if she's here or not," spoke Rei. The others in the room began to object. The raven haired priestess stopped them by raising her hand then continued to speak, "She's been stressed out lately with school or something. That unexpected bio project you," she glanced at Usagi, "told me of, and she doesn't have a partner. Not to mention shes been up late studying for those entrance tests into university. The last thing she needs at the moment is to see THEM again," Rei pointed an accusing finger at the shitennou.

            Zoicite's look of jealously quickly became one of anger, his forest green eyes narrowing at hand that pointed towards him and his companions.

            "Well then lets just start the meeting," Mamoru interrupted. Though he was certain Zoicite wouldn't do anything, it was probably best to try and steer everyone to a less violent direction.

            Usagi took a muffin, "Mamo-chan, maybe you should start first," then she started munching on the muffin.

            Makoto nodded, her emerald eyes watching Nephrite, daring him to make one wrong move so she could pummel him again, "Yeah you can start with how they are alive, and why we shouldn't kill them. Again."

            Mentally, Mamoru sighed. This was going to be a long explanation and in the end his efforts would more than likely have him end up in Nephrite's current state. "When they all died their bodies faded away only leaving a gem behind. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite. Not only their names but also minerals from Earth. The minerals their names correspond to were what their bodies became.

"Inside these gems their souls were locked away. They came to me that way in a box. Now and then I'd ask them for advice. Though it really started over a year ago after I recovered the Golden Crystal………"

Unlike the inner senshi, Mamoru hadn't been given his memories of the Silver Millennium back by Luna. No, he had gotten them back much sooner. A lot of it had come back to him when he found out Usagi was the Princess he'd been searching for, but his newfound memories were mostly limited to the Moon Princess. Later when he was able to call upon the power of his Golden Crystal he was finally able to remember everything else of that time period.

            It was the Shitennou that the dark haired Prince of Earth remembered the most. They had been his protectors; they were all bound together in a friendship as strong as the inners were tied to with their own ward. 

For one year Mamoru sorted through his past life memories. He couldn't understand why the Shitennou had turned against him and the Moon Kingdom. 

            He was supposed to have gone with his friends to fight against the person who had started this accursed war, Beryl. Except he couldn't until he had seen Princess Serenity one last time before leaving. Against his friends advice he sent them on ahead while he made his way to the Moon.

            The evening was wonderful. The Earth Prince disguised himself as Tuxedo Kamen because the current situation in his kingdom only gave the Lunarians reason to distrust him. The Moon Kingdom was holding a masked ball. It was an illusion that allowed Endymion to relax, forget the war back home, and think of his love.

            However, that night only ended in tragedy. When the ball was coming close to its end, a massive explosion came from outside the palaces elaborate walls. The Dark Kingdom had come. It was a sign that Earth had fallen.

            Prince Endymion silently cursed himself as he ran outside. His friends were surely dead and now the Moon was in danger. If he had just gone with them to battle… but there was nothing he could do about that now. He would just have to help the Moon fight and hope the Lunarians could be saved.

            He stood outside the palace walls his sword drawn, waiting for the Dark Kingdom forces to come.

            In the distance they could be seen coming, but his blue eyes only stared in shock as the forces slowly became more and more visible as they came closer, from a distant blur to people… and not just anyone. Four familiar figures stood at the frontline, commanding monsters of every shape and size. The Shitennou of Earth.

            His breath caught within his throat. This couldn't be happening but it was. Like a strange twisted nightmare turned reality.

            Not understanding why his closest friends had done this in the past Mamoru asked the Shitennou themselves what had happened. Though only their souls lay trapped within the stones that bared their own names, he could still speak with them. They would not, however, tell him what events had occurred for them to turn against the ones they had sworn to protect… or even those they loved.  He thought of his own experiences with Beryl and came to the conclusion that they had to have been captured somehow then brainwashed.

            Therefore it couldn't be their fault. Mamoru then came to the decision that they should be released from their gemstone prisons. He was eager to see his friends again, as they once had been. 

In need of advice on how to go about bringing the Shitennou back Mamoru went to Elusion. After he explained the situation to the head priest Mamoru asked, "Helios do you know how this can be achieved?"

            The priest cocked his head to the side thinking quietly over this information, "The Golden Crystal is powerful but it does not have the ability to recreate the bodies of the shitennou. Though if I combine my healing abilities along with it, it might be possible."

            "Power and healing alone cannot accomplish this task," a female voice spoke.

            Mamoru and Helios turned to see a mysterious woman with long dark green hair, wearing a senshi uniform, holding a key like staff in her left hand.

            "Sailor Pluto, what brings you here?" asked Helios.

            "The time for the Shitennou to return has come. I knew Prince Endymion would be here seeking advice. His choice was wise but only the combination of power, healing and time will bring back the four kings," was the answer she gave.

            Mamoru nodded, he wasn't surprised by Pluto's arrival. She always popped up now and then in some of the most unexpected places. "So since you seem to know more about this… what is it that has to happen?"

            "You've brought the spirits of the four with you?" Pluto asked.

            In answer, Mamoru pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal four stones, precious not because of what they were but because of what was locked within them.. 

            "Good. Then instead of explaining it we shall just proceed. Place the box on the ground. I'll start off. Do not worry. The both of you will know when and what your part will be in this when the time comes."

            Once Mamoru placed the box on the ground and had stepped back, Pluto began to twirl her staff about the air. While spinning she tossed it to her right hand, it stopped immediately becoming dead still. The garnet jewel top of the time staff pointed downwards at the ground beside the plain box that held the spirits of the shitennou encased in separate stones. For a moment nothing happened, and then the garnet orb began to glow brightly. A bright flash erupted from the ground beside the box.

            When the light dispersed four rotted bodies wearing uniforms now lay on the ground. Sometime during the bright flash Mamoru had transformed into Prince Endymion and now held the Golden Crystal in his hands. Its golden light hit out at Helios, who began to take up a position of prayer. The priest's robes began to flow gently around him as the light of the Golden Crystal that shone upon him mixed with his own powers of healing. The light redirected itself off of Helios and surrounded the rotted bodies with a heavenly glow.

            It took several hours for the bodies to change back completely to their former glory of four handsome young men. Helios, who was used to many hours of prayer, did not falter once. The dark haired Prince of Earth, however, was not used to using his powers for such long lengths of time. His blue eyes blinked with weariness but he held through until the end.

            When the healing was fully completed, Prince Endymion sank to his knees in exhaustion. He stared at the four bodies, but they didn't move and still looked devoid of life. "What now?" he asked quietly.

            "Now we wait," was Pluto's answer.

            Helios stood from his prayer position to walk over to his Prince, "Are you alright?"

            "Yeah just tired…"

            The senshi of time nodded, "It's no surprise, never have you had to handle the Golden Crystal in such a way before."

            Endymion was about to speak but movement caught the corner of his eye and his head turned to look back at the bodies. The movement didn't come from the bodies though, instead it came from the open box lying beside them. The stones within the plain looking box floated up into the air, setting over the hearts of their respected bodies then slowly melted into them. 

Another moment passed and nothing more seemed to happen. Then a sudden gasp was heard, a sharp intake of air. Almost unnoticeably their chests could be seen rising and falling. Prince Endymion smiled seeing they were alive. It would be good to have them back again. Back where they belonged as his friends not enemies.   

            "It will be a while before they awaken, you may want to rest as well, Prince Endymion," Pluto turned to walk away into a door that had not been there before. The door was open, thick purple mist poured from it. 

            "Wait!" Endymion shouted.

            Pluto stopped but didn't turn back, "Yes?"

            "Where did the bodies come from?" he asked, his voice laced heavily with exhaustion.

            "Don't fret over that dear Prince, just rest for now," her voice answered as she disappeared into the door. The white time door faded from sight.

            "So you see… that's how it all happened," Mamoru stated.

            The girls, with the exception of Usagi, stared with varying degrees of anger. Rei was the first to speak, "So technically if we should hurt anyone over this it should be you."

            Minako bit her bottom lip. Uncertainty seemed to hit her like a load of bricks. She liked the idea of having their loves back again but… what if history repeated itself. Could she really face that all over again? Then again it couldn't be too bad right? Pluto did help bring them back after all. Her eyes narrowed slightly. What business was it of Pluto's anyhow?! And just when they were trying to set Ami up too! No their hard work and plans would not be put to waste!  "That's fine and all but this is twentieth century Tokyo, maybe you should find some clothes that let you fit in a bit better," her comments were targeted at the Shitennou. A plan had formed in the blondes mind. The only question was would it work? Well she hoped so. "Also don't tell Ami-chan your here. We aren't happy to see you and neither will she. She has other things to stress over than the likes of you four."

            The Shitennou, especially Zoicite, looked angry at the comments made by Minako. Mamoru saw this right away and was quick to jump in, "Alright that sounds fair. Come on guys," he gestured to his four friends and quickly walked out of the temple room. The four generals frowned, a couple grumbled but they all followed their Prince out.

"Ok Mako-chan, Minako. Both of you need to explain some things," Usagi spoke once the guys had all left. She knew something about what Makoto had said earlier about Ami not being here wasn't right, and had caught that twinkle in Minako's blue eyes that often said she had an idea.

            "Well ok Ami didn't have a date," the brunette started, "but I ran into her on the way to the meeting and then we saw Taiki. Long story short, I told Ami she could not come to the meeting, left her with Taiki, she used the communicator to call me and say she wouldn't be here for tomorrows meeting."

            "That still doesn't explain why you said she had a date," the raven haired priestess murmured.

            "I wasn't going to tell THEM," Makoto gave an angry glare to the door where the Shitennou had left through, "what really happened."

            "But Mako-chan what if they found out you lied?" Usagi asked.

            "They won't. Ami would never tell anyone about a date and tomorrow she said she was busy. They won't see her so they'll have to presume I'm right."

            "Alright my turn!" Minako shouted joyously. She was always happy to be the center of attention. "They really needed to get some better clothes for one but other than that if Ami doesn't recognize any of them or know they're here she won't have to deal with them."

            The other three nodded, not as optimistic as Minako about this plan of hers but then again maybe it would work.  

************************************************************************

"Mamoru why did we leave?" asked Zoicite. He was very peeved at the moment at being told he couldn't tell his Ami he was here. He had waited patiently with everyone else for their Prince to tell the senshi they were here and now he didn't get to see his Ami!

            "Calm down Zoicite they did have a point."

            "Nani?" the four generals asked at once looking at Mamoru as if he had lost his head.

            "Listen they were pretty angry to see you all and in a way you can't expect them to be happy, but Minako made a couple of good points that we can actually use to our advantage," he explained.

            "You have a plan?" asked Kunzite though it was more of a statement.

            "We do need to get you some new clothes so you blend in a little better with this time period, and Minako just said not to tell Ami you were here. So we won't," Mamoru turned down one street with the shitennou following him, they hadn't really been paying much attention but they were heading downtown to the shopping district.

            "I don't follow any of that," Jadeite grumbled.

            "It's simple. We'll find ways to introduce you to them under different names. Like Jeremy or something and back on the Moon they hardly saw you in anything else but your general uniforms. I somehow doubt they'll recognize you different clothes," explained Mamoru.

            "Ok sounds good, but one thing. I refuse to be stuck with the name Jeremy!" Jadeite shouted. The others laughed.

AN: Phew another chapter finally done. Also I cleaned up chapter one. There are no longer any BR's hanging around. 

I really don't have much to say so I guess I'll do a little advertising. For those of you who are Ami/Zoi fans check out this yahoo group out: 

There are all kinds of links to Ami/Zoi fanfics and other related stuff. It's a good group so check it out.

Also don't forget to review. Flame me to bits if you like but review. Or even send me an email. I like getting those. ^_^

I'll try to have another chapter of this or something else I'm working on soon.

Ja Ne

guardianmercury


	5. chapter 5

Matchmaker Madness!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"How about…. this one?" Mamoru asked holding up a blue shirt.   
  
"I get dibs on that one!" shouted Jadeite grabbing the shirt and running off to the change room.  
  
Mamoru sweat dropped, "Well ok…. Everyone else get something?"  
  
The other three generals nodded also sweat dropping at Jadeites behaviour. They never guessed him to be such an energetic shopper.   
  
"He'd fit in well with Minako don't you think?" asked Nephrite.   
  
"Now I know why she always used to ask him to help her pick out what to wear…" Kunzite murmured.  
  
Jadeite strutted out a few minutes later wearing the shirt. "Its perfect! It offsets my eye color so well…"  
  
Zoicite leaned over towards Mamoru, Kunzite and Nephrite, "You don't suppose he spent a little too much time locked up in a stone do you?" he whispered.  
  
Jadeite whacked Zoicite on the side of the head, "I heard that. Some people just have no appreciation for fashion." He walked briskly back to the change rooms.  
  
"I've got appreciation for it. I just prefer to see girls being so enthusiastic about it. Not Jadeite," Zoicite mumbled rubbing his head.  
  
"Well we're pretty much done here. So I guess its shoes next huh?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Jadeite came out of the changing rooms about that point. "Shoes! Yeah!"  
  
Kunzite coughed slightly to keep himself from laughing. "Prince perhaps we should forego shoes. It is late."  
  
Nephrite and Zoicite nodded in agreement. Though they just didn't want to be stuck in the shoe department with Jadeite.   
  
Mamoru also nodded in agreement, "Your right. Shoes can wait."  
  
Back at Mamoru's apartment they placed all the bags into a corner in the living room. They went about trying to set up sleeping arrangements for everyone.   
  
"I get the couch!" called Jadeite.  
  
"I don't think so," Kunzite said sitting on the couch before anyone could argue.  
  
"Alright then I get the recliner!" Jadeite shouted again.  
  
"Too late," murmured Nephrite from the recliner.  
  
"Ummm… alright then I get the uh… floor?"   
  
"Sorry it's taken." Zoicite joked.  
  
"Awww.. Come on share!"  
  
"Alright you can have half the floor."   
  
"YAY!!!" Jadeite exclaimed.  
  
"But you better stay on your half." Zoicite murmured slightly freaked out by Jadeites latest behaviour.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
A ringing noise woke me from my sleep. I stared over at the alarm clock for a moment before my brain registered it. My hand reached out and turned it off. It was six in the morning. The time I usually got up for school days.. or any other day really. I never use to set the alarm clock though. I could always get up at exactly 5:58 every morning on my own. However, recently I had to make sure I had it set every night because I'd been staying up too late for it to be physically possible to wake up naturally at that hour anymore.   
  
I stretched my arm and rolled out of bed before my eyes would decide to close and let the darkness drift me back to sleep again.   
  
"Three hours of sleep." I mumbled going to the bathroom. All this late night stuff was really starting to wear me out.   
  
I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I still didn't look all that great from the night before. Well maybe the others wouldn't notice if I kept a book in front of my face for the day. I went along with the usual morning rituals of brushing teeth, brushing hair and just getting ready for the day in general.  
  
Before I left for school I picked up a small stack of papers and placed them neatly into my school bag. It was the research I had done online for the biology project. That's what had kept me up until three in the morning but I would have been up that late anyhow. The only difference was this time I had something that distracted myself from my thoughts.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here Zoicite put these on," Mamoru handed Zoicite a small box.  
  
"Colored contacts?" He questioned.  
  
The two were in the living room. The other three generals had left to go do things. Zoicite had figured Mamoru had told them to go look for shoes or something. Though he wouldn't have been surprised if they had taken off to watch three certain girls.  
  
"Yeah they'll make your eyes look blue."  
  
Zoicite stared at the box reading over the directions on the back. "No way. I am not sticking something in my eye that is so gross," he suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Well we have to change something so you're not so easily recognized."  
  
"I am not sticking something in my eyes." He answered stubbornly.  
  
"Fine that's alright," Mamoru pulled out a pair of scissors, "It's probably better if we cut your hair anyhow."  
  
Zoicite jumped away a few feet, "DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY HAIR!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So Ami your coming to the dance this Friday right?" asked Minako.  
  
"I guess," was my answer.   
  
We were walking down the hallway to get out of school. Ahead of us Usagi and Makoto were talking about something else.  
  
"But you got to come!" she almost yelled.  
  
I know Minako can be overenthusiastic when it comes to these sorts of things but sometimes I think that much energy output must be tiring. "Yeah I will probably go. After all I hear the Three Lights are playing the music."  
  
Minako stared at me, "What? They're playing!"   
  
My eyebrows rose with curiosity. I had thought Minako would be excited by that kind of news but instead she seemed horrified by it. "I thought you of all people would know that."  
  
She ran up ahead grabbing Usagi and Makoto by the arms, "We've got something to do Ami. I'll see you tomorrow!" she called dragging the other two off.   
  
I watched as they ran into Rei outside. Lucky for Rei, Minako already had her hands full. Minako said something and Rei followed as she continued to drag the other two with her.  
  
My eyebrows rose again, I swear Minako puts out more energy that she takes in, a phenomenon that science would probably never be able to explain. I smiled at my luck though. I was meeting Taiki at the library in a few minutes and I didn't need to have to explain why I had to go to the library on this particular day. Not to mention there was always the slim, very slim, chance that they might actually want to come along! I almost giggled at that thought. That would be the day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Minako what's going on?" Usagi asked in a somewhat strangled voice.  
  
She didn't answer the question. Once she had completely dragged them halfway across the schoolyard where Seiya and Yaten were she dropped her hold on her friend's arms and pointed a finger accusingly at Seiya, "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Seiya asked.  
  
Yaten eyed the scene cautiously. Minako seemed mad and her friends were… well they looked a bit confused.   
  
"Are you playing at the dance on Friday?"  
  
"Yeah we are," stated Yaten. "It was Taiki's idea," he said before walking away. He had work to do and well he didn't really want to know what all this was about.  
  
Seiya nodded and spoke once Yaten was out of ear shot, "Its true. The principal asked Taiki if we would and he said we would. It can't be changed."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Rei asked somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Hey its not ruined yet," Makoto perked up.  
  
"How so?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well you're not playing the entire night, right?" Makoto asked Seiya.  
  
"No… there's some other band playing as well."  
  
Minako nodded, "That's right. A group called Eclipse isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah that's the group. Suppose to be a garage band or something that's just finally getting a chance to play. Or so I was told," Seiya answered.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. Where's Taiki? Isn't he usually with you too?" asked Rei.  
  
Seiya gave a slight shrug, "He said he had something to do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I took a seat at a table that was located close to the science section of the library. I pulled out some materials from my book bag and placed them on the table. My eyes searched the library. It didn't seem Taiki was here yet.   
  
Not wanting to seem as if I was waiting for him to get started I moved from my seat and walked to the shelves of the science section. Idly I looked over the titles of the books, tracing my finger along their spines while I walked down the aisle. Now and then picking one of the books up and placing it in my other arm.   
  
Finishing my small quest of book searching, I returned to the table and placed the five or six titles on the tabletop. My eyes took another quick glance about the library, still no Taiki.  
  
I might have started to wonder where he was if someone else hadn't caught my eyes. He had an oddly familiar feeling to him though I don't know why. The golden red curls of his hair would have fallen past his shoulders if they hadn't been swept up into a ponytail near the nape of his neck.   
  
That hairstyle reminded me of Zoicite except this person's eyes were a warm blue not green. It couldn't be him. My heart sank at that thought and I shook my head trying to figure out what I was thinking. I didn't care that it wasn't him. He was dead… he died the day he turned against the Moon Kingdom and he wasn't coming back.   
  
I gave a slight sigh, and pulled open one of the books to read. It would never be Zoicite. Besides I just couldn't picture him wearing jeans and a green t-shirt like that pretty boy reading the book was. It just wasn't his thing.  
  
A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped. Looking up I saw Taiki and smiled. "Hey I was starting to wonder where you were."  
  
He smiled in return taking the seat beside me, "Yeah sorry I had to talk to a teacher about something."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Across the library blue eyes hid behind a book watching a girl.   
  
He had entered the library to get away from Mamoru and his 'we should cut your hair' attitude. Although he was against it he put the colored contacts in. Zoicite wanted to see this study date Makoto had mentioned the night before. What better place for a study date to take place at than in a library?   
  
He watched her. "My snowflake.. my Ami.." he whispered quietly so only he could hear. She left her book bag beside a table and moved out among the aisles of the library. 'She always had to go looking right away. As if the books themselves called to her in a voice only she could hear or understand..' his thoughts mused.  
  
When she came back she seemed to be looking around for something. He frowned slightly, coming out of his musings, hoping she wasn't waiting for someone. He wanted Makoto to be wrong. He hid himself further behind the book when she looked his way.  
  
She had stared at him for a short moment and he wondered if she recognized him. Part of Zoicite wished she would, another part hoped she wouldn't.   
  
Glancing back at her he saw that she had started reading one of the books. "Either she doesn't recognize me or she's trying to ignore me. Maybe I should go over and say hi," he whispered to himself.  
  
He was about to get up and walk over to his past love when someone else beat him to her. Zoicite's eyes narrowed at the hand the guy placed on Ami's shoulder causing the girl to jump. And then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. Ami looked up and smiled at him. His Ami was smiling at some guy…. Was this the study date Makoto spoke of? It had to be. What else could it be?  
  
His heart sank. Had his presumption that Ami would still be available been too premature? It seemed that way. "Its no wonder the Senshi told us to stay away. She already has someone…" he murmured getting up and walking out of the library.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I stretched my arms upward, leaning back in my chair in the process. I was still at the library with Taiki.   
  
I have to admit when I saw that guy I was looking at earlier had left I felt a little disappointed. Though I guess it doesn't matter. After all what are the chances I'll see him again?   
  
My hand slipped over my mouth as it opened in a yawn. Taiki and I really hadn't spoken that much once we'd gotten started working. Most of what we had to do was research anyhow. I suppose we could have done this part of the assignment separately but I found I preferred it this way.   
  
You know it was just nice to have someone to study with for once and actually get some work done. It kind of reminded me of the Silver Millennium in a way. Well… maybe not all of it. On Mercury it was like this but on the Moon… well those supposed study sessions were a lot like the ones we had at the shrine. I looked off into the air for a moment forgetting the work I was doing as my mind wandered off on its own.  
  
"We've been at this for a while… maybe its time to stop. You look tired," Taiki's voice broke into my thoughts.  
  
I looked up, "No I'm fine. Besides it hasn't really been that long. We've only been here for," I lifted my arm up to look at my watch. Was that time right? "Three hours?"  
  
Taiki nodded. The edges of his mouth twitched into a small smile, "It really has been that long Mizuno-san."  
  
"I'm pretty much done with my research. I can finish up the rest later tonight. How far did you get?"  
  
"Pretty close to being done. We should be able to finish this by tomorrow," he stated starting to gather up his things.  
  
"So should we meet here the same time tomorrow," I asked gathering my own books as well.  
  
"No."  
  
I looked at him blinking with confusion, "No?"  
  
"We can walk here together. We do go to the same school after all," he spoke logically.  
  
Smiling, I nodded, "Alright that sounds fine."   
  
We both got up and walked to the doors of the library together. It was such a short distance to the doors. I wished the trek were much longer, maybe even never ending. Part of it was I wanted to stay with Taiki. The other was I really didn't feel like going home.  
  
"See you tomorrow at school, Mizuno-san," Taiki said walking away.  
  
I watched him go down the street. When he was gone I sighed slightly but then I smiled. I'd be seeing him tomorrow so why be sad about a momentary departure? Turning the other direction I headed home.  
  
The walk home itself was fairly uneventful. When I got home however I noticed the message thing was blinking on the phone. Pushing a button on the machine it started.  
  
"Hi you've reached the Mizuno residence please leave your name and number after the beep and we'll try to get back to you as soon as we can," my voice said then there was a long loud beep.  
  
"Ami honey I'm sorry but I won't be home for dinner tonight. I got held up at work. There has been some sort of accident downtown and a lot of hospital staff has been called in to handle it. I'll see you later tonight. Bye." That had been my mother's voice. Not making it home again. Not a surprise.  
  
"Hey Ami. Its Mamoru I guess you must be busy but can you call me back? Thanks."   
  
I looked at the phone curiously. I hadn't expected to hear from Mamoru. He probably needed an idea for Usagis Christmas gift or something. Either way it didn't sound too urgent. Picking up the phone from the cradle I dialed his number and waited.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" someone asked answering the phone. It sounded like a male voice, a very familiar one at that, but it wasn't Mamoru's.   
  
"Is Mamoru-san home?" I asked not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yeah can I tell him whose calling?"  
  
"Mizuno Ami."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zoicite stared down at the phone. He knew he had known that voice! His Ami was calling him! No wait she had called Mamoru. Darn it fate was so cruel. "Sure just a minute I'll call him." He turned his head towards the kitchen where he had last seen Mamoru go. "Hey Mamoru phone!"  
  
Mamoru came out of the kitchen a moment later, a glob of peanut butter on his cheek. Various other noises started coming from the kitchen. "Thanks… could you hold them off in the kitchen before they destroy it?" He asked taking the phone.  
  
"They started a food fight again huh?" Zoicite asked amused.  
  
Mamoru nodded then started talking into the phone, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Mamoru. You called earlier. I'm sorry you seem to have company over maybe I'll call back later…" Ami's voice could be heard.  
  
"No that's ok. I did call you first after all. I kind of have a favor to ask you."  
  
Then suddenly from the kitchen Jadeite's voice could be heard, "NOOO! Don't! Peanut butter is so hard to wash out of hair!"  
  
"You started this. Now you'll pay the consequences!" shouted a very enthusiastic sounding Kunzite.  
  
"Umm.. Mamoru is everything alright over there?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah everything is fine. Don't worry just some very loud friends over for a… study session is all."  
  
"Well ok. So what's this favor you need?" Her voice sounded a bit unsure about Mamoru's explanation about his friends but then she wasn't saying anything more about it.  
  
"One of my friends is new in town. I just met him really. He's a pen pal and I was wondering if you could show him around Tokyo tonight. I don't really have time but I thought you might be able to."   
  
"What about one of the other girls haven't you asked one of them?" She asked curiously.  
  
"No offense to the others but I'm afraid they might scare him off. You know how boy crazy they can be." Mamoru was praying she'd buy that.   
  
"Well… I suppose…maybe.." she was pausing between words and Mamoru had the suspicion she might be trying to search for a reason why she couldn't do this.  
  
"I know I can trust you to show him more than the arcade and the mall," he said trying to add more to the reason of why it had to be Ami who did this.  
  
"I guess… that's true.. alright I'll show him around but.. does it have to be tonight?"  
  
Again Mamoru could see her trying to get out of it, only now she was trying to put it off. No it would have to be tonight for certain. If she had waited until tomorrow to have called him back it wouldn't have mattered but now she was possibly avoiding it. There was only one way to be certain that she would rather do it tonight than on another day. "I suppose I could have him come and pick you up when you get out at school tomorrow.." he suggested over the phone. Though he couldn't see her he had an idea of what she might be thinking. The girls would be there and whenever there was a guy and Ami together it was followed by friendly teasing. He would never do something like that to her intentionally though, she was after all a friend. The last thing he really wanted to do was embarrass her.  
  
"You know.. I'm sure tonight really would be ok.. about what time were you thinking?" she answered after a brief hesitation.  
  
Mamoru smiled, "How about now?"  
  
There was a pause of silence over the phone, "This instant?"  
  
"Sure! Why not? Just come by and you can meet him here. You don't want to stay out too late on a school night now and if you come now it'll be over sooner." He grinned knowing she would see the logical side of it.   
  
With a slight sigh she resigned herself, "Alright I'll be there in about half an hour."  
  
Mamoru's grin grew even wider at the response, "Thanks Ami-san! I know you'll like him. You two have a lot in common you know.."  
  
"Don't worry Mamoru-san I'll be coming.. I'm on my way already."  
  
"Well I'll see you when you get here then."  
  
"Yeah.. bye Mamoru-san." There was a soft click on the other end of the line before Mamoru got a chance to say goodbye.   
  
He hung up the phone just in time for a glob of jam to hit him in the face. He looked up to see all four of the generals tangled up in front of him. Kunzite was fighting with Jadeite over a very large container of peanut butter. Nephrite and Zoicite were scooping jam out of a jar with their hands and it was splattering everywhere.   
  
Mamoru stood, "Ok you four. The peanut butter and jam war is over. We have to clean this mess up before Ami gets here."  
  
"The peanut butter and jam war," Jadeite repeated cracking up.  
  
Zoicite perked up at Ami's name, "She's coming," he murmured suddenly getting up and cleaning like mad.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I placed the phone back down in the cradle and gave out a slight sigh. Mamoru was afraid the other girls would go boy crazy and scare away his friend. What did that say about his friend? I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions but that probably meant it was some jock. Then again if he was a friend of Mamoru maybe he wasn't like that. Besides not all jocks were the stereotypical muscle guys without brains. A lot of them were but not all of them.  
  
I made my way to my room. I had a half hour to get to Mamoru's. That would give me just enough time to change out of my school uniform and head over there. I hadn't eaten yet but I could probably get a sandwich from the fridge to eat along the way.  
  
Looking through my closet I pulled out a blue tank top, half-length jean skirt and a jean jacket. Not that the jacket was really required. Though it was December it was still as warm as ever outside. I just wore it along with most of my tank tops because I still wasn't comfortable wearing a sleeveless top yet. Even if Minako insisted they looked awesome on me.   
  
After changing I neatly folded up my school uniform and put it away. Quickly I went to the kitchen and took a sandwich from one of the pre prepared lunches for the week. I'd have to make a replacement sandwich when I got back later but at least this would keep my stomach from growling.   
  
Making sure all the lights were off, I locked the door and then was off.   
  
Outside it was dark even though it wasn't all that late. Only about quarter after seven. Walking down the street I was weary of the darkened shadows that loomed everywhere only disappearing with the few recurring streetlights that lined the street. I unwrapped the sandwich as I went and began to chew on it, one little bite at a time.  
  
By the time Mamoru's place came into my line of view I had finished the sandwich. I stopped walking for a moment just so I could put the wrapper in my jacket pocket. When I looked back up I froze.  
  
Six feet tall and humanoid in shape stood an ugly red monster, five inch claws extending from its hands and a scaly body. It stared down at me like I was a side of beef.   
  
It made an eerie howling sound that broke me out of my motionlessness. It jumped at me and I turned and ran. I felt a small rush of air go down my back as a set of claws missed my back.   
  
It jumped over me and landed in front of me blocking my way. I skidded to a stop falling backwards in the process.  
  
"Are you the one?" its screechy voice sounded.  
  
I didn't answer. I just scrambled to my feet, turned the other way and tried to run again. At the same time I gripped at my wrist communicator to try and activate it.  
  
It jumped in front of me again, a claw going at my wrist and ripping the communicator away. The communicator landed on the ground. I could hear the gears break as the youma stepped on it.  
  
Then the monster made some sort of noise that I think was suppose to be a laugh. Though it sounded more like the combination of someone hitting the wrong note on a violin and a dying cat. "Are you the one?" it asked again.  
  
"I… I don't know.." I answered not knowing what to do. I should reach for my transformation stick; I know that, but what if it hit that out of my hands too?  
  
It stared down at me again for a moment causing me to take a couple steps backwards. Growling its strangely pure white eyes seemed to glow red, "You know I haven't eaten yet.." it spoke in the same screechy voice.   
  
That was it for me. I had to chance it. My hand went for my pocket and I pulled out the transformation stick, "Mercury Crystal Power!" I called to the air. Within moments I was Sailor Mercury. I looked at the creature again but it didn't seem impressed what I had done.  
  
It smirked, "That's alright. I like my meat tenderized." It ran at me.  
  
I jumped out of the way but it was in front of me again. Before I could blink I was slammed into a wall. I heard a screech of delight before everything went black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Zoicite looked up at the clock, "You're sure she said half an hour, right?"  
  
"Yeah why?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Its been thirty five minutes," stated Zoicite.  
  
"Give the girl a break Zoicite. So she's a little late," Jadeite chimed in.  
  
"I don't know it is a little odd for her," Mamoru thought out loud, "Though it is only five minutes."  
  
"Maybe something is wrong," suggested Kunzite.   
  
Nephrite nodded. He was looking at the stars through the balcony window, "Something is wrong. The stars are silent. They are watching something."  
  
A strange screech sounded through the air.   
  
In a flash Mamoru had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and had jumped out the balcony window.   
  
AN: Ok took me long enough right? Yeah.. my beta reader for this story and friend thought so too. Thanks for the help with this chapter Lily! There were a couple of things I definitely overlooked. Actually it helped me come up with some new interesting ideas for the next chapter. Don't worry that one won't take forever to come out! I'm halfway done writing it.  
  
Ok so here's the usual speal of review and flame this story if you want to. Also a few of you may not have noticed but I started another SM fic. I posted it up on Christmas day. So while your all waiting for me to hurry up and get chapter six of this story out.. why not check out 'What Never Happened'. From the few reviews I've gotten so far it's a good one.  
  
Enjoy the read and write up a review! I promise not to take so long with posting up the next chapter! 


	6. Special note

Special note:  
  
Those of you looking for chapter five it's before this note. I replaced the author's note I had made there with the chapter. Unfortunately I didn't know that by replacing chapters that it wouldn't go up on the recently updated list. That is one of the reasons I put up this special note.  
  
Another reason is to allow those of you and hopefully future readers who stumble onto this story know that I've decided not to continue this story….  
  
WAIT!!  
  
I'm only joking. I would never do something like that. However I have decided not to continue this story the way I have been. Flipping back and forth from first person to third is really difficult. Especially for some things I wish to do in later chapters.  
  
This note is here to tell you that every chapter after this will be completely in third person. Right now I have no intention on going back to the previous chapters and rewriting them into that format.   
  
For one thing it would take a really long time to do that, and another I'm a bit too lazy to at the moment. One day, after I've finished this story, I might go back and rewrite the first five chapters to the format I'm going to continue writing the story in. However, today is not that day.   
  
If anyone wants to complain about it then go ahead. I will take flames just as well as I take praise or any other type of review.   
  
Oh yes there was something I wanted to ask all of you who are currently reading this. This story will one day have to end and when it does I have a bit of an idea for a sequel already. It's going to be a matchmaker fic of course but what I can't decide is if I should just do one couple or the rest of the senshi at the same time? What do you think? Should I just have all of the senshi getting matched up in the next one..? Or should I just base it on one couple? If you chose one couple I'd like you to tell me which senshi you think should have the fun of being paired up with someone?   
  
Also for all of you who have been wondering about the 'who is Ami going to end up with?' question. Well I'm not going to tell you but the next chapter (I'm currently working on) should definitely mess things up a lot. When I mean a lot well… lets just say it includes Minako having an idea… which should be scary enough for anyone!  
  
Oh and if anyone wants an idea of when I think I'm updating any of my fics just check out my profile. I do try to keep it updated as to when I think I'll be getting the next chapter of whatever fic out.   
  
….ok I think I said enough now…. 


	7. chapter 6

AN:Just a warning. The enemy might not make sense. Don't worry too much about that. It will later... I hope..  
  
Matchmaker Madness! Chapter 6  
  
"Ummm....so.... anyone know how we're suppose to transform and help him?" Jadeite asked looking out the window where Tuxedo Kamen had jumped through out onto the rooftops.  
  
"Well I don't think we can..." started Zoicite.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kunzite asked also wanting to know how they were supposed to go and help their liege.  
  
"Well it's just that we never needed to transform before, not even in during the time of the Silver Millennium. We were Endymions personal guard plain and simple. We always stayed in uniform. The Senshi on the other hand were princesses and though their parents knew of their transformations few others did. Not even the four of us had been informed of it. The entire universe would've been upset if they knew that they were going into battle. Not to mention most of the time they wore dresses and other garments that aren't exactly suitable for fighting in. They needed to have a way to quickly change not only to hide their identities from the public but to also be battle ready as fast as possible," Zoicite explained and added further, "they actually probably don't need to transform to use their magic. They were born endowed with the power of their planets so that they could protect their people, it's more than likely they can fight the same without transforming but since they've never tried I doubt they know."  
  
"There would be a bit of problem if we do transform into our usual uniforms anyway wouldn't there?" asked Jadeite.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kunzite inquired not sure he would like the answer.  
  
"Well technically we don't need to be wearing our uniforms to go and help Mamoru but he is usually out helping the Senshi and if we go out and fight like this whoever the enemy is will know who we are and can attack us whenever they like. Also the Senshi would then find out and then Mamoru's plan of helping Zoicite get back with Ami would be ruined because they would all figure out who we are. Also if we could figure out how to transform into our uniforms and we go to help the Senshi I don't think they will let us. Especially after the reactions we got from first meeting them," explained Jadeite.  
  
Nephrite had been listening to the conversation between his three comrades though he didn't appear to be doing so. He was looking up at the stars still reading them and it only became apparent that he was listening when he spoke up, "Then we just have to do what Mamoru has done. Get a new transformation."  
  
Zoicite nodded, "That's right. He had never used that Tuxedo Kamen transformation until this lifetime. In the Silver Millennium he had come up with the name and costume for the ball on the Moon so he could sneak in and see Princess Serenity but he never used to transform either!"  
  
"Oh we could do the same thing. Dress up in tuxedos but with different colored trim and stuff! Oh we'll all match!" Jadeite exclaimed maybe a little too happily.  
  
Kunzite, Zoicite, and even Nephrite turned to look at their blonde friend. A moment ago he had been serious but that hadn't lasted long. It was a good idea but... did he have to say it like that?  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The red scaly youma had an evil smile stretched over his face. Oh he wasn't going to eat the girl, no not Sailor Mercury. His Mistress would be very upset if he did that. He had already completed his assigned task. That was to get her to sleep. Though he figured knocking her unconscious was pretty much the same. It really hadn't been that hard to do, her actions were slow it was obvious she was tired. 'You can't avoid sleep forever though...' the youma thought.   
  
The youma's form flickered; the skin seemed to shrink a little, become smoother and turned into a pale pink that looked more like sun burnt skin. He took on the appearance of a human. Short light brown hair, blue eyes, average height quite different then what his original form was. He walked off, turning a block and then merged into a crowd of late night shoppers disappearing from the scene and leaving the unconscious sailor suited girl behind.   
  
Minutes later Tuxedo Kamen showed up. He landed down by Sailor Mercury shocked to see her crumpled form. There were goose bumps covering her skin as well as a light hue of blue that started to become apparent. It was true the weather was unusually warm for December; however, it was still cold especially at night.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen took off his cape and wrapped it around Sailor Mercury to try and warm her. He took another look around to check and see if there was still an enemy lurking before picking her up and taking to the rooftops once more.   
  
Some time later he landed carefully on his balcony and in front of the four generals. He said nothing to them and brushed past them carrying Sailor Mercury over to the couch and laying her down on it gently. Zoicite was right behind Tuxedo Kamen as he came through and over at Sailor Mercury's side. "What happened..?" he asked taking hold of the girls hand. She didn't look all that well... and she felt cold.  
  
A flash of bright light and Mamoru was back to his usual clothes, "I'm not really sure but until I find out what happened I'm going to have to ask you four to make yourselves scarce when she wakes up. After we find out what happened... then we'll figure out where to go from there."  
  
Kunzite nodded in agreement, "Come on we can continue our discussion up on the roof." He left and Jediate and Nephrite followed immediately. Kunzite gave a glance back as he made it to the front door, "Come on Zoicite... you too."  
  
Zoicite didn't move for a moment, he squeezed Mercury's hand wishing he had been there to help her... but he hadn't and she was safe now. Though he didn't want to he let go of her hand and followed after the others. As much as he would rather stay by her side and know the moment she woke... he knew it wouldn't be the thing to do right now. Not if he still had any hope of her being his......  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
My breath could be seen in the cold night air. There were thick white flakes falling from the sky. I knew it was snow but still it felt as if it were my first time seeing it. In a way it was my first time seeing snow. Real snow anyway. We had snow all the time on Mercury and sometimes on the Moon but it wasn't real snow. It was simulated by magic and though technically in every way the simulated snow was exactly the same as the real stuff somehow it felt even more magical to see this snow falling, to know it was real.   
  
This was the first time I had been on Earth. I went down as Sailor Mercury because if I came as Princess Mercury and was spotted who knew what reaction that would cause. The Earth and the Moon were still setting up meetings to discuss the idea of a treaty. Those two were on shaky terms already but if anyone spotted a Lunarian or anyone of the Moon's alliances here it could bring all that crashing down. If a senshi were seen it could result in the same consequences however many of the people of Earth believed us only to be a myth so if one of us were seen like this it was doubtful anyone would take them seriously.  
  
I was down here to bring Princess Serenity back to the Moon before someone discovered she was missing. We knew she sneaked off to this forbidden planet many times. None of us however had the heart to deny her from coming. She never used to be so happy as when she first went down. Eventually she met Prince Endymion and we began helping her sneak down. This was also one of the reasons we began to work so hard to get the Earth and the Moon to make a treaty that would relax the tensions between their people. At least then they would be able to see each other without all this sneaking around.   
  
We escorted her here to Earth and then we brought her back home all the time now. Some of it was for security but the main reason was because she seemed to lose track of time and would stay too long. We were afraid that her mother would catch her and then we would be commanded to keep her from going to Earth.   
  
Tonight was one of those nights where Princess Serenity was late to meet up with me at the meeting spot. Usually it was Sailor Venus who came for this, as she was the leader. Lately though the Queen had been going in and checking to see if her daughter was in bed. We aren't really certain as to why she's been doing that though we think maybe she is starting to catch on that her daughter is taking nightly escapades to the Earth. So Sailor Venus was busy pretending to be Princess Serenity in bed at the moment. She looked the most like her and so if she were in the bed the Queen would see a blonde head and would walk off satisfied. Sailors Jupiter and Mars took turns doing security checks during the night until the real Princess Serenity got back. I ended up going to pick up our Princess this night because last time when I was patrolling the halls I got caught by Queen Serenity and she started to inquire to what I was doing. I really have a hard time lying enough as it is without it being the Queen. It was just lucky that Sailor Jupiter came by and helped me out.  
  
I moved to lean against one of the surrounding trees. I kept watching enjoying the snow. It wasn't unlike Princess Serenity to be late so I figured that I might as well enjoy this moment while I was able to.   
  
"Boo!"   
  
I jumped and sent my hand back to strike out at whoever was behind me. I glanced to see whom I was about to hit and saw a stunned Princess Serenity. Trying to pull out of my swing to avoid hitting her I ended up falling forward into a foot of snow.   
  
Princess Serenity giggled at my mishap. "Did I scare you?" she asked obviously proud of the results of her sneaking up on me.   
  
"Your late.." I mumbled pulling myself out of the snow. Really I should have seen this coming.   
  
"I know and I'm so sorry! I was having such a good time with Endy-kun that I forgot," she pouted.  
  
As usual I caved at that face. She used it on all of us and only her mother and Luna, a Moon Kingdom advisor, seemed immune to its effects. "Well lets get going. Venus can't stay in your bed all night, besides tomorrow is a long day for you. You will need to get some sleep."  
  
"Yes I know. They have those boring meetings tomorrow that they want me to attend," she said waving a hand dismissively.  
  
I walked a few steps away from Princess Serenity shaking my head, "Your mother wants you to attend because you need to learn how to handle things in court for when you take to the throne. Furthermore, Luna and Artemis.." I turned around. SPLAT! A snowball hit me in the nose and Princess Serenity was already crouched down near the ground gathering more snow with her hands.  
  
  
  
I sat up quickly, my head was spinning and I fell back slowly wondering why I had done something as foolish as sitting up with such fast motion. Then I noticed something felt weird on the end of my nose. I used my hand to wipe off a sticky substance and looked at it. It was blue.... it looked a lot like Blueberry Jam? I looked up at the ceiling and there was some more of the same blue substance dripping down as gravity took hold of it. There also seemed to be some patches of brown gunk up there that I swear looked like Peanut Butter.   
  
Sitting up on the couch I began to look around instead of at the very curious sight of the ceiling. I knew this place; neat and clean, full of interesting books and other objects. Yes it was definitely Mamoru's apartment and I know this was the destination I had been going for but...  
  
Then it came back to me. The youma attacking me but how did I get here? The only thing I could remember was a feeling of flight before being overtaken by darkness. Then... it was snowing... no wait that had been a dream. Well no a memory. Well actually it was both I think. Was that possible?  
  
"Oh good you're awake."   
  
I looked up to see Mamoru's face popping in from another room. Splat! I had a bad feeling about what that was. My hand went up to my head and my suspicions were, unfortunately, confirmed. Blueberry Jam or whatever that blue substance that had been stuck to the ceiling obviously wasn't stuck to the ceiling anymore. "Mamoru... is that Peanut Butter and Jam stuck to your ceiling?" I asked feeling embarrassed when even more plopped down on my head.  
  
Mamoru certainly didn't look happy. "Oh sorry about that. I told my friends to clean up that mess.... they had a bit of a food fight earlier.." He then disappeared from sight. A minute later he was back and he handed me a towel. "They are still here but I think they went to the roof of the building. They wanted to talk about something amongst themselves and I had to make sure you were ok. You detransformed by the time I got you here." Another piece of Peanut Butter gunk fell from the ceiling missing Mamoru by an inch. "Ummm... why don't we go into the kitchen? I know there isn't stuff falling from the ceiling in there."  
  
I merely nodded in agreement following after him into the kitchen while trying to get the gunk out of my hair and off my face.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Alright so it's agreed then?" Kunzite asked the group.  
  
"It'll be so much fun!" Jediate happily exclaimed.  
  
"Only if he's not picking out the outfits..." Nephrite commented pointing at Jediate.  
  
Zoicite merely nodded and said nothing. Which caused the others to look at him.  
  
"Zoicite... you feeling ok?" Jediate asked poking him in the back.  
  
The blonde haired general looked up almost as if dazed, "Hmm..? yeah you can't pick out the outfits.. I totally agree.." he murmered.  
  
"What?! Why not? I'm sure I could find something that would match your eyes just perfectly!" Jediate exclaimed completely getting off topic.  
  
Zoicite smiled, "Why don't we go back to Mamoru's apartment and see if Ami is up yet?" Before anyone could respond or ask further questions he was gone through the roof's entranceway.  
  
Nephrite sighed, "We'd better go after him before he does something stupid..."  
  
Kunzite put a hand up in the air to stop them, "No... I think he needs some time to himself." He smiled a bit, "Besides if Ami does see us all she's likely to guess who we are right away. If its just Zoicite whose there she might mistake it as coincidence but with all of us... its just not likely.."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
AN:  
  
Alright perhaps you noticed a couple of things. This chapter was short and it jumped back and forth from third to first person again even though I have an author's note saying I wasn't going to do that anymore.  
  
Just so you know I am going to stop doing the back and forth thing and just have everything in first person. This short chapter is an exception because I forgot that I had started writing it before I decided to do that. Also sorry about the shortness. I don't like doing short chapters but I didn't want to go back and write this completely into third person (pretty much just laziness on my part) and I didn't want to have part of the chapter flipping back and forth and then suddenly all in third person. I thought that might be confusing. As a result this is the short chapter.   
  
In order to make up for this chapter I'm making the next one really long. It will have the long awaited Zoi and Ami interaction in it.   
  
Also I still haven't gotten any answers to a question I posed. I want to do a sequel to this should I continue by pairing off the senshi separately or in the sequel pair them off all at the same time? If I should pair them off separately then which one should be next?  
  
Thanks. Please Review! 


End file.
